Unavoidable Problems
by typist67
Summary: Ever since they got news of Oro's presence, everyone's been getting ready, including Kaya and Toshiro. But will everyone be ready for what's to come? Why are the girls so hesitant towards Yuriko? Everyone's strength is put to the test. Sequel to Trapped.
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone! So, this is the sequel to Trapped. I hope this opening is good. I've had the worst time trying to think of the first chapter and this was the best that i could come up with. I hope you all like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

Lightning flashed blindingly and thunder rumbled overhead right behind it. Dead bodies littered the grassy ground, blood smeared everywhere. Red orange fire crackled in multiple places, some burning trees while others were scattered across the wide, enormous field. Smoke rose high into the sky, feeding the black clouds more and more. The thunder cracked once more before the rain drops started to fall, soaking those down below. Small fires went out, but the bigger ones continued to roar, not wanting to be out done.

A black-haired man cradled in his arms a pink-haired girl with black streaks in her hair. He wiped the blood from the corner of her lips and held her tighter against his chest.

Naruto walked up to him and kneeled down across from him. "Is she alright?"

He nodded. "I told Sakura not to let them into the battle. I know they've gotten strong but I didn't want this to happen."

Naruto nodded. "I know. But Kaya did help keep those minion bastards back from us while we took him on."

Sasuke smirked at the blonde. "I know. She's too much like her mom, taking everyone out with one punch." His eyes widened. "Where is Sakura? Is she alright?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Ichino and Toshiro are tending to her wounds as much as they can. Ino and Yuka in no condition to try and heal anybody. Hinata's unconscious as well. Ichino is trying his best from what he learned under The Counsel to try and help the healing a little. It's not much, but it's helping."

Sasuke cursed. "I should've sensed her chakra signature coming up behind us. I should've been able to stop her from getting hurt like this. It's my fault."

Naruto stood. "It's not your fault, Sasuke. But you should know your wife by now. She's tired of being on the sidelines. We could've gotten The Counsel to watch over them, you know."

"I don't trust the damn Counsel and you know that, dobe."

He hummed. "That may be true, but you trust Ichino, don't you?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Exactly. Sakura taught you some basic medical ninjutsu, right? You should use it to help Kaya." He turned and went to go help Yamato heal Hinata.

Sasuke laid Kaya down on the grass and placed his palms against her stomach. He concentrated hard and summoned some of the last of his chakra forward and his hands began to glow green. Her ghostly pale skin began to get some of its color back and soon, her breathing started to return to normal. Her eyes fluttered open a bit and she looked up at him.

"Tou-kun…"

He smirked at her. "Hey, there. How do you feel, Kaya?"

She groaned and shifted a bit under his hands. "My insides feel like someone's taking a knife and twisting it again and again."

He grimaced. "I can't do much about that."

She smiled a bit. "It's okay." She gasped. "Where's Kaa-san?" She began to sit up and tried to stand. Sasuke tried to get her to lay back down but she refused to listen. "Where's Kaa-chan? Is she alright? Please tell me that she's alive!"

He gathered her in his arms. "Your brother and uncle are trying their best to make sure that she's okay. She'll be awake soon. Don't worry about her, she's alright."

"I was scared when I saw that happen, Tou-kun. I was so scared," she sobbed.

"I know, I know. Come, let me help those flesh wounds and then when we get back to Tsunade's house, we can get you completely healed."

She nodded and laid back on the grass, closing her eyes as his hands barely glowing green against her stomach.

Toshiro cursed when Sakura's grip on his hand loosened a bit. "Kaa-san, stay awake."

She sighed heavily. "I can't rest my eyes for two minutes?" she mumbled.

Ichino's hands glowed green against her chest. "No, Sakura. I need you to stay awake as long as possible. Understand? Remember you medical training."

She looked up at Toshiro with weary eyes. "You did very well, Shiro. I'm proud of you."

He smiled. "Arigato, Kaa-san. But, you shouldn't talk anymore. You need to preserve as much energy as you can."

She gave a breathy laugh. "You're starting to outsmart me in the medical ninjutsu."

He tightened his grip on her hand. "No, I'm not. Just hang in there, Kaa-san."

Ichino cursed the high heavens that he had never realized it before. Why hadn't he seen it before? Was he that oblivious? _Fuck, I should've listened to them. We wouldn't have this problem if I had just listened._ He looked around the field for a second and when he didn't spot her, he sighed. He should've known that she wouldn't linger around when everyone wanted to kill her now.

Yamato sighed as he finished bandaging up Hinata's wounds. Naruto stroked her hair before pulling her up in his arms. At that moment, the black sky rumbled deafeningly and the wind picked up more. Yuka clung to Itachi as the ground rumbled and shook under them. Anko looked at Kakashi as he looked up at the swirling sky. "It's not over yet is it, Kakashi?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I was waiting for something like this to happen." He looked around the field and called to everyone. "The battle isn't over yet, everyone! Prepare yourselves as much as possible. We might not make it out alive!" The ground shook violently, as if an earthquake was happening. Cracks formed and split the earth into pieces, growing wider and wider, separating the group farther and farther apart. Smoke poured from deep down below and they heard loud hissing noises following it.

Everyone who was able to stand and fight took out their weapons and took defensive stances in front of those who were unconscious and injured and those who were healing them. The rain pounded harder on them, like needles against their skin. The thunder roared with furious anger and the lighting stuck down with more intensity.

Kaya looked up at her father. "Tou-san, do I have to fight still?"

"No, Kaya. If you can, please find somewhere safe to hide. I can't let you get hurt anymore."

She nodded and ran for safety. Sasuke watched as an enormous figure rose from the depths of the earth. He tightened his grip on his sword. He would protect his family at any cost.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Please let me know how it is. I really want some feedback for the next chapter and any suggestions. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Visiting Again, Suspicions

_**Just a quick note: I won't be able update chapters pretty quickly because homework is piling up pretty quickly and i barely have time to get online.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ichino sighed as he pulled the car up to the gate. He really didn't want to do this. Had it really already been a year again? The security camera zoomed in on his face and then a voice from the speaker said, "Identify yourself."

He realized it was Sai. "Ichino Haruno. I've brought with me a guest. Her name is Yuriko Ayasegawa. Does she have permission to enter as well?" This was the first time that he was forced to bring Yuriko with him and really didn't want to. Kami only knows what could happen with his dysfunctional family.

"Yes. Hold on." The security camera zoomed out and the gates opened. He pulled the candy apple red Austin Martin along the front driveway and parked it in front of the front door. They both climbed out of the car with their suitcases full of clothes and headed up to the front door.

The front door swung open and a fifteen year old Kaya tackled him with a fierce hug. "Uncle Ichino!"

He chuckled and hugged her back. "I'm glad to see that you missed me."

An irritated Sasuke stood at the doorway. "Kaya."

She flinched and turned around to look at him. "Yes, Tou-kun?"

"Go out back outside with your mother."

She nodded and dashed past him. Sasuke sighed and opened the doors wider, letting them in. "Sorry about that. She's supposed to be training with Sakura and she has the attention span of a goldfish sometimes."

Yuriko looked around, drinking in the sight of the house as Sasuke led them to the living room, memorizing every corner of the house. To her right was the kitchen with tall white cupboards, black granite counters, steel appliances, and an island in the middle. Further up past the kitchen in the next doorway on the right side of the staircase, was the dining room with the long cherry wood table and many seats sitting around it. On the other side of the staircase led to the living room. Chairs, couches, and a love seat sat around a large coffee table. In front of the table was a fireplace surrounded by black marble and a few rows of shelves filled with books on either side of it. Right above the fireplace was a thirty-two inch plasma flat-screen television.

Yuka looked up from her magazine while leaning against her husband. "Ichi-nii, who's this?"

"This is Yuriko Ayasegawa, my girlfriend."

The back door slammed open and everyone saw Sakura standing there smiling the same smile as Yuka. "This is the infamous Yuriko that we've been hearing about?"

Yuriko blushed and looked up at him. "You talk about me while you're here?"

He scratched the back of his head. "It's hard not to talk about you. I'm too in love with you."

Sakura and Yuka each gave her a hug, welcoming her to the house. "You have quite a lovely house here," she commented. "It's so big and spacious but with a homey feel to it."

The girls laughed. "We could only hope so. But with the two rambunctious teenagers we have here, it's hard to say that it's homey sometimes."

She smiled. Itachi stood and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Itachi Uchiha. The one who answered the door is Sasuke, my younger brother."

She nodded.

Sakura smiled and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, laying his chin in the crook of her neck. "It would be awesome to introduce you to everyone else that lives here, but unfortunately, they're out. Kakashi is out working at the high school and the others are going there to keep appearances for the rest of us," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Because it's what we do. We don't want any of the humans coming after us saying that we're some sort of freak family."

She smiled. "I see."

"Yuka and I can show you to your room if you'd like."

She nodded. Ichino stayed in the living room with the guys while Sakura and Yuka took both suitcases, taking them up the stairs into the right hallway. Four doors on each side of the hall lined the corridor and one at the very end of the hallway. They came to the third door on the left and opened the door to a royal blue room with a crème white trim. The four-poster sized bed sat in the middle of the room against the opposite wall with tall arching windows on either side of it. On the right wall was a dark wood dresser with a mirror attached to it.

They set the suitcases in front of the dresser as Yuriko ran her fingers across the soft silkiness of the blue sheets. She carefully sat down on it and the sisters joined her on the bed. "I'm really excited and nervous to meet all of Ichino-kun's family," Yuriko whispered, softly enough for both women to hear. "I hope everyone else will accept me the way you guys accepted me."

They smiled. "Don't worry. Everyone will love you," Yuka assured.

"I really hope you're right."

"Honestly, there's nothing to be afraid of, especially with some of our family members. You would think that there was really something wrong with them."

"So, no one is mean to him because he worked for Orochimaru?"

The sisters look at each other. "It's been about fifteen years since he worked for him. Here, no he isn't looked down on because of it," Sakura said. "At first, it was a little difficult for everyone to be friendly with him, but we eventually got over it."

"Although, I can only imagine how some of the Council members have been treating him lately since they would probably berate him for having worked with the snake bastard for the longest time," Yuka added.

Yuriko shrugged. "Some of the meaner Council people have been rather harsh on Ichino-kun. But the compassionate ones, especially some of the women Council members, have been so nice to him. He's been so confused about it that he actually looks forward to the yearly checks here just to get away from there. He actually tried to get them to send him twice a year, but they said that they needed him there if Oro should attack the Council Buildings first and not here."

"But there's the chance that they could split up and attack at the same time."

She nodded. "We know. But they refuse to believe anything we say. The Council forced him to bring me here, which he really didn't want to because he said that sometimes your family can get out of control. But I told him that I wouldn't mind."

"Well, you are always welcome here, whether Ichino brings you or not." Sakura reached over and laid her hand on top of Yuriko's.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Sakura smiled as she felt their chakra signatures but also smelt blood. "Come in."

Kaya and Toshiro walked in, Toshiro with a gash going down his leg and Kaya with her shirt torn horizontally across her stomach and a gash. "Kaa-chan, you have to teach us how to heal ourselves when you've disabled our accelerated healing because these cuts are getting in the way," Kaya complained, folding her arms over her chest.

Sakura sighed and slid off the bed, telling them to head back downstairs. She wasn't going to do it in any of the rooms and ruin any of the clean things. Yuka smiled and gave Yuriko a hug before following her sister out of the room and downstairs.

Yuriko sat up and left the room. She walked across the landing into the other hallway where everyone else's rooms were; going into the first room she came to.

* * *

Kaya and Shiro sat on the cool grass while Sakura explained how to heal cuts like the ones they had. Sasuke and Ichino stood off to the side, watching the three. Kaya ran her fingers over the smooth skin where the cut had been and looked up at her mother. ''I don't think I can be as great a medic as you, Kaa-san."

She laughed softly. "Don't worry, Kaya. It just takes practice."

She sighed as she and her brother got to their feet. "What do we do now? We've practiced hand-to-hand combat and jutsu techniques against each other enough today. Can't we do something else?"

Sakura pretended to ponder this. "What I'm thinking of will have to wait until Kakashi gets back."

"Was I supposed to go somewhere again?"

All three looked as the grey haired man stepped out onto the green grass. Kaya ran up and hugged him while Toshiro just gave a soft greeting. "Toshiro, why is it that you seem more like your father with each passing day? You rarely greet me like you used to me when you were younger."

"I'm fifteen, Kakashi-ojii and I'm a man. It's stupid to go running up to you like that."

Kaya stared at her brother wide-eyed. ''Onii-chan, why are you so mean?"

"Hn." Sakura slapped her son on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Quit being so emotionless like you're father. There's no reason for you to be exactly like him." She looked at Kakashi. "Do you think you could do the bell test with them?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I haven't done the bell test since six years ago when Anko forced me to do that with some of her gym students."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Yare, yare…getting quite hostile, aren't we? I can do the bell test with them." He looked at the twins while pulling out two silver bells from his pocket and holding them out towards them. "Alright, the object of the test is to get the bells from me."

Toshiro scoffed and went to snatch them from him when Kakashi pulled his back. "Not so fast, Shiro. I'm going to tie the bells to my belt loop and I'm going to be blocking you with everything I've got so that you can't get the bells. Understand?"

Toshiro looked at his mother. "You're kidding right? This is pointless."

Sasuke walked up behind Sakura and laid his head on top of hers. "No it's not. This is a test of teamwork. You and Kaya must work together in order to get the bells from him. If you cannot work together, then we can only assume that you haven't learned anything from what we've taught you. You have until sundown to get the bells from him. If not, you fail the test and will go through you're whole entire training routine before attempting the test again. And if you fail, I'll be going through the training routines with you and not your mother."

"And he's a whole lot worse than I am," she added, smiling. "So, if you don't want to have to deal with you father like he's a slave driver, work together."

"How many times have you taken the bell test?" Kaya asked.

"Once," Sakura answered.

"Twice."

Shiro frowned. "It can't be that hard if you guys only had to do it that many times."

Sakura shook her head. "It was sheer luck for me. Just don't underestimate your ojii. He's not as slow as you think he is, even though he looks like an old perverted geezer."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Sakura, your words hurt me."

"Oh, get over it and just get on with it."

Kakashi closed his eyes and activated the Sharingan in his left eye. "Go!" The three disappeared and Sakura and Sasuke sat down on the porch and watched.

* * *

Ichino stood and went upstairs to find Yuriko, since she hadn't been back downstairs since Sakura and Yuka had shown her where they would be sleeping. Going to their room, he opened the door to find that she wasn't in there, just the suitcases in front of the dresser.

He frowned and went across the staircase to the opposite hallway, thinking that maybe she wanted to check out some of the other rooms. He saw that all the rooms he passed were partially open – something he knew they never did since they always kept their doors closed – and spotted one of the doors wide open and realized that it was Sasuke and Sakura's room.

He looked in to find Yuriko looking through the things in the drawers of Sakura''s nightstand. "Yuriko?"

She gasped and spun around, then laid a hand over her chest. "Ichino-kun, don't do that. You scared me."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for the box of hair accessories that Sakura told me about. I told her that I wanted a hair tie since mine broke." She held out her black hair tie that was snapped in half to him. "See? I think it's because my hair's too thick."

He chuckled. "It's only because you keep taking it out of your hair and putting it back it. And this little thing is too thin for your massive amount of hair."

She scrunched up her face in a cute pout. "See, I told you my hair was too thick. Maybe I should some of it off and that way it wouldn't be so much of a hassle."

He ran his fingers though her hair. "Don't do that. I like your hair the way it is."

She smiled. "I'm glad."

Outside, Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting on the concrete porch watching as Kakashi took on both Toshiro and Kaya easily. Yuka walked out and kneeled beside her sister to whisper, "Be careful with Yuriko, imooto."

"Why's that?"

She whispered low enough so that only the three would hear what she was saying. "I went upstairs to see if Ichi-nii and Yuriko wanted to go hunting with me and I found them in your room. She was looking through your things, saying that she was looking for some hair accessories that you mentioned and I know you never did."

Sakura hummed. "That is a problem. What could she possibly want in my room?"

"Just don't let on that you're suspicious about her or she'll know that we know. The same goes for you two." She pointed at Sasuke and Itachi and they nodded back in return.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her, that's all," Itachi said. "She can't be all that bad if he's with her."

"That doesn't mean anything. She could be hiding something."

"Who's hiding what?" Yuriko asked from behind, Ichino walking up behind her.

"Oh, we were talking about Hinata. We think that she's hiding something from us and we think it might be about a vision she might have had,'' Yuka quickly said.

"Oh, then shouldn't we interrogate her when she gets back?" Ichino asked.

"No!" the sisters said too quickly. The couple gave them a questioning look.

"That is…"

"Hinata is so shy and all and she's our sister, we wouldn't want to scare her. If we want to find out, we'll just have to approach her gently. She doesn't handle pressure that well," Yuka finished for Sakura.

"Don't worry. Yuka and I will take care of it," Sakura added. She didn't want them to approach Hinata since she knew that she would deny what they said since she always shared her visions with them. She still wasn't sure why they picked the shy girl instantly.

"Alright, as long as you've got it under control."

* * *

After everyone else had arrived and greeted Yuriko and Ichino, Sakura snuck out of the house, unnoticed by everyone else and went out into the backyard, walking into the line of trees. As she walked, she picked up random flowers and bound them together with a ribbon she kept in her pocket. She came to a small clearing. In the middle of it, was a small headstone with katakana writing on it and a bouquet of dead flowers laying in front of it. Next to the flowers was a small bowl with incense sticks in it.

Kneeling down in front of it, She picked up the dead flowers and rested the live ones in place of them. She pulled out to incense sticks from her pocket and replaced the old ones, pulled out a lighter and lit them. She pressed her palms together and closed her eyes, praying.

Wind whistled around her, blowing her pink tresses in all different directions; the trees swaying and the leaves rustling. She opened her eyes and laid her hand in her lap. "Ichino is back again for that yearly check-up thing. But this time he brought his girlfriend with him. Her name is Yuriko and she is a very nice person. The only thing is, I don't think we can trust her. She went snooping around in our room today while everyone else was downstairs. I'm not sure what she looking for, but we're going to have to keep a closer eye on her.

"Kaya and Shiro have really matured in their training and even got to take the bell test this afternoon with Kakashi. They weren't able to succeed, so Sasuke's going to have to punish them by making them go through their whole training route again. I'm worried that he might go too hard on them, but I guess they'll be able to handle it. I'm only worried about Kaya since she's so fragile."

The wind blew again, caressing her face and skin. Her mouth fell into a frown. "I really do miss you and I wish that you were here." Her ears picked up soft footsteps coming her way and smelt the scent of the person. A small smile graced her lips.""Everyone misses you too. But I know that your spirit will be forever with us."

"I thought you might be out here," he said, leaning against the tree. "Everyone was wondering where you went to. Everything okay?"

She nodded and stood, grabbing the dead flowers, walking into his open arms. "I was just telling her all that was going on. I miss her so much. I want her back."

"I know, Sak. But there's nothing that we can do to bring her back. She was getting old anyway."

She sighed. "I know, but she was my guardian, Sasuke.'

"She'll always be your guardian, Sakura. That dog could never stay from you, even in heaven."

She smiled up at him. "I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right. When have I ever been wrong?" he asked smugly.

"Why must you always ruin the mood with your cockiness?"

He gave her sweet kiss. "I can't help it. It's the only thing that will bring you out of your melancholy mood. You know I don't like it when you're upset."

She huffed, crossed her arms, and walked passed him towards the house. He gave a fleeting look at the headstone and went to catch up with his wife. _I'll always be grateful to you Kaji for protecting her when I couldn't be there to save her. Thank you.

* * *

_

_**Please reveiw. Thank You!**  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Another Worry

_**Just a quick note: Sorry it's been so long since i last updated anything on here. I've been trying to work as quickly as I can on this, but it's not going very fast. But please enjoy this chapter. Thank You.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**_

It was just before dawn and she was sitting out on the rooftop, waiting for the sun to rise and for the warmth to wash over her. The wind rustled the leaf-covered branches of trees below and swept upwards to flow through her long pink and black colored hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scents of jasmine, lilac, freesia, and the morning dew swirling around her. A soft light touched her face and she opened her eyes to see the red-orange sun beginning to peek up over the horizon of the hills in the distance. A smile lit up her face and she clasped her hands in front of her breasts.

"What are you doing up here?"

She didn't jump at the voice, knowing that her brother had been standing there for a while now. Her smile widened a bit and she looked at him over her shoulder. "Watching sunrise like I do sometimes."

He walked up to her side and closed his eyes as he laid down perpendicular with her, propping his head up on his elbow on the concrete of the roof. "You only come out to watch the sunrise when something's on your mind and you've been up here a lot in the mornings."

Her smile fell. She should have known that she would never be able to faze her twin brother; he knew her too well. "I haven't had the best of feelings lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Lately, I feel like everyone training us isn't just for future purposes to protect ourselves from other rogue vampires."

He nodded. "I've been feeling the same way."

"Do you think that Kaa-chan and Tou-kun are hiding something from us?"

He looked at her. "Do you really think that they would keep something important from us, Kaya?"

"I never said that it was important, but what if they have a reason behind pressuring to keep up with our training? A reason that they won't tell us?"

He sighed and sat up, crossing his legs. "I'm not sure exactly what they would be hiding from us, but I have the sense that we're the only ones out of the loop. I think everyone knows except for us and they want it that way. Maybe it would be best if we just went along with it."

"But what if it's something vitally important? What if it's something that could affect our future, Shiro?"

He scoffed at her questions and ran a hand through her dual hair. "Kaa-san and Tou-san wouldn't keep something that could affect our futures away from us."

"Humans make their own decisions, Shiro. They don't have to tell us anything if they feel that they don't have to."

"But we're not human, Kaya," he pointed out, his dark green eyes sparkling with amusement.

She glowered and turned away from him. Just as she thought, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin. He often did it when he knew she was upset and needed someone to comfort her when their parents weren't around. "Just don't sweat it, Kaya. Everything is fine and they always will be."

"But what about Uncle Ichino coming here every year around the same time? Isn't it because he has to do some sort of check-up on the area?"

"Kaya, don't question everyone's actions. You could very well be worrying for nothing."

"But I could very well be worrying for something."

He sighed, exasperated. "You're so stubborn its suffocating."

She giggled softly and he smirked, kissing her forehead.

"I promise, Kaya, that everything will be okay. No harm will come to us."

* * *

His hands ran softly over the contours of her body, leaving burning trails of fire along her skin while her naked breasts heaved up and down, matching the pace of her breaths. He hooked a hand under her right knee and laid soft open-mouth kisses along her thigh, trailing them up towards her covered arousal. His other hand grasped her hip and slipped a thumb under the side of her panties, running it aggressively over her clit, be careful of his claws.

She bit her lip to stifle the moan, not wanting to let anyone hear.

He leaned forward and kissed the spot under her ear, nibbling on her lobe. "Let that delicious moan of yours out. I already asked Yuka to put up a sound-barrier around our room last night," he whispered, kissing down her neck. He wrapped her leg around his waist, grinding his raging erection against her heat. The only obstacles in his way of taking her were her panties and his boxers.

She moaned loudly into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck while grinding back against him. "I…I need you…please…"

He used his claws to rip her panties to shreds and tossed the pieces to the floor and then tore off his boxers. He noticed that there was a bold red ring around her irises and smirked, knowing that uncontrollable vampire part of her was just under the surface. He flipped her onto her hands and knees and gripped her hips tightly in his hands, his claws digging into her flesh.

She bit her swollen bottom lip as his hands caressed the flesh of her bottom. What she wasn't expecting was his hand to come down and smack a cheek. She moaned loudly and he did it repeatedly, watching her heat become more and more wet, dripping her essence down her thighs. He leaned forward and licked her juices on her thighs before pressing his tongue against her clit. She cried out and bucked back.

He pulled away and pressed his chest against her back, the head of his erection pressing against her opening. "What do you want, Sa-ku-ra?"

She just moaned impatiently and pressed back against his hips to get him to push into her, but he kept her hips still. "Sas…please…"

"Please what?" He reached around, finding her clit and pinched it, rolling it between his fingers. "Tell me what you want."

She growled loudly and pushed him onto his back, crawling over him. He smirked when he saw that her irises were completely red. His goal was reached. Resting her palms flat on his chest, she impaled herself on his hard shaft and threw her head back in pure bliss at the sensation of being filled.

His hands rested on her hips as she began to bounce on him, grinding as she came down and rolling her hips in circles. She was driving him mad, bringing his vampire to the surface. He could feel his Sharingan activate as he reached up and pinched her rose-tipped peaks, rolling them between his fingers. She rode him faster, her whole body tingling to the point that it was almost too much.

He flipped them over and pounded into her with his vampire speed, laying his head in the crook of her neck with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Her fingers ran through his messy black locks as she neared her orgasm.

"Mmm….Sas….ke….ughnnn…."

He groaned. "You're so fucking tight…so good…" He could feel her inner muscles clenching him tightly and he knew he would last long. "Sak…cum for me…now!"

She screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her. He thrust a couple more times before spilling himself into her, snarling her name to the sky. He collapsed on top of her, their heavy breaths mixing together. He rolled until she was laying on his chest, still sheathed inside of her.

Sasuke's ears picked up Kaya and Toshiro's soft whispers on the roof and sighed when he realized that the sound barrier Yuka had put up the night before had dissipated. "Sak."

"Hm?" She was traced lazy patterns on his chest.

"I think we should tell them."

Her finger stopped and she looked up at him. "But you said that you didn't want them involved."

"Those are two different things. Just because I don't want them involved in the battle doesn't mean that they don't have a right to know."

She sighed. "Are you still going to keep me out of the battle?"

"Yes. You need to stay with the twins in case anything or anyone comes for them. Their training may be progressing well, but that doesn't mean that when he attacks that they'll be able to completely defend themselves."

"We could send them to the Vampire Council and–"

He growled loudly, stopping her mid-sentence. "Don't ever suggest that we send them to those bastards! I do not trust my children's lives with them and you know that."

"But, Sasuke–"

"No, Sakura. It's not up for discussion. You're staying out of the battle to protect Kaya and Shiro." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm not going to let that snake bastard touch you or our kids, Sak. If any of you three got hurt…I…I don't know what I'd do."

She rested her cheek against his chest. "I'm still going to bother you about it until you either let me fight or Orochimaru attacks."

"I'll tie you down to a chair if I have to make your stay behind."

"Then how would I held them if someone attacks us?"

He grunted. "I'll think of something to make you stay. Trust me."

"That's something I'm not going to trust you on."

* * *

Hinata sat on one of the bar stools at the island in the kitchen, watching as Yuriko made breakfast for herself. She wasn't sure why, but after Yuka and Sakura told her, TenTen, and Temari about what happened the day before, she had been feeling uneasy around her. She thought maybe it was just because it was someone that they'd never seen before and they were unsure of her around the kids. But after the visions she had in her sleep, she knew it was for a different reason.

The visions hadn't made any sense whatsoever. All she saw was Yuriko walking down an empty all in the Vampire Counsel with a stack of manila folders clutched in her arms, a dungeon with snakes crawling around everywhere, and a field where it was nighttime and it was raining with blood splattered everywhere.

She wasn't sure if it meant that Yuriko was going to get captured and killed unexpectedly or if it meant something else. Whatever it meant, it wasn't something good and she had to figure it out soon, for the safety of her family.

"Hinata-san?" Yuriko asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

Hinata gasped, jolting herself from her thought and blushing furiously. "Sorry. Did you need something, Yuriko-san?"

She smiled. "I was just asking if you wanted me to make you some fried rice and scrambled eggs for breakfast."

Hinata blushed. "You don't have to. I could make it myself."

"Nonsense. I should do something for the people that are housing Ichino-kun and I while we're here."

"Um…okay…that would be…nice, Yuriko-san."

Yuriko grinned at her and cracked some eggs into the pan. Sai walked into the kitchen, faking smiling like he normally was. "Ohayo. I hope everyone slept well last night."

Hinata smiled. "Yes, we did. Did you sleep well last night, Sai?"

He frowned. "Unfortunately Ino wanted to keep me up during that night. In total, I probably only got three hours of sleep. It's bad enough I haven't gotten any sleep the two nights before."

"Geez Sai," Naruto said, walking into the kitchen and sitting next to Hinata. "There's no need to burn our ears off with your talk about your sex life with Ino."

Ichino walked in and wrapped his arms around Yuriko from behind, laying his chin in the crook of her neck. "Morning, beautiful."

She smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

He shrugged. "I think it's the best I've slept in days. Those beds back to the Council hurt my back sometimes."

Suddenly there was an explosion from the backyard. They all got up to see what was going on. Everyone else stood on the back porch, watching Sakura and Ino battle each other.

"What are they doing?" Ichino asked, slightly worried.

"They've started doing this every morning," Yuka asked. "They come downstairs, glare at each other, and then for one reason or another get angry at each other and try to battle it out. Then they're best friends after it's over. Of course, this never ceases to amaze Shiro and Kaya."

"Keh. I'm just worried about Kaa-san's health," Ichino muttered.

Kaya punched him in the side. "Don't be so mean, Onii-chan."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. Soon, they started making faces at each other.

Ino gave a battle cry as she thrust the chain at Sakura's ankles and flung her against a tree, effectively knocking it over. Sakura grunted softly as she struggled to get to her feet after freeing her leg from the metal. She pulled her bloody sword out from its position thrust in the earth and got into a defensive position. Blood started dripping down the side of her face before the wound healed.

Ino laughed. "You look more and more like fragile little human with each attack I land. So, pathetic. It's a wonder how other vampires view you as one of our own. You look too much like our food." Although, she didn't look that much better either with all the blood caking her clothes and skin.

Sakura ground her teeth together. Ino was just too into the mood of provoking her this morning and could feel a migraine coming on from her constant teeth grinding. _I should really stop doing that._ Sakura ran full force at Ino, jumping into the air and was going to swing her sword downward onto Ino's head. Ino readied herself to dodge to the side and punch her in the stomach when Sakura suddenly disappeared in thin air. Her eyes widened. "What?"

Before she could turn around to defend herself, the bloodied silver blade was pressed against her throat while an arm restricted hers to her sides. She could feel Sakura's chakra crash with hers before it settled down. "You're getting much better at feigning, Sakura."

She smirked and pulled the blade away from her friend's throat. "I'm not that great. It's been fifteen years and my children are gaining on me. That's not good."

They just laughed and walked inside with everyone else. None of them seemed to have noticed that Yuriko had slipped back inside during the fight and headed upstairs. She reached into the hidden pocket of her suitcase and pulled out a small laptop that Ichino didn't know about. Pushing the jump drive into the side, she opened a file that had been saved on it and scrolled through the names before coming to the ones she needed to record under. Once she was done, she pulled the key out and shut the laptop, sticking it back into the suitcase. As she stood, she thought to herself, _He'd better be glad that I'm doing this for him, the damn cocky bastard._

Kakashi stopped in front of the stairs, watching Yuriko as she came down the stairs. Obviously, he had forgotten to mention the night before that he was a mind-reader and after hearing what just went through her mind, he was pretty sure he should keep her in the dark about that. _If she working for somebody? I'll have to get Hinata to check her past later._

"Is there something you need, Kakashi-san?" she asked as he continued to stare at her.

He shook his head. "Sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts. No, I don't need anything."

She shrugged. "Alright. Well, breakfast is going to be done soon if you want some fried rice and scrambled eggs."

He nodded and she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Yuka, Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi were out in the woods, "hunting." That was the excuse they had made so that none of the others would suspect that they were up to something, including the person of their conversation.

"So, what exactly did you hear her say, Kakashi?" TenTen asked.

"Her exact words were, 'He better be glad that I'm doing this for him, the damn cocky bastard.' And since I know that you girls are suspicious about her, I figured that I might try to either help prove that she's suspicious or that you all are just overreacting."

"So, you're like Switzerland until we come with the final answer about her," Temari commented.

He smiled behind his mask. "Yes, pretty much."

"Have you told the guys about this?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head. "Unlike you girls, they don't suspect her, especially Ichino."

"At this point, we shouldn't worry about Ichino because we're not sure if he's in trouble or not."

"So, about the vision I had this morning…" Hinata started, twiddling her fingers together. "It had to do with Yuriko-san."

"Yeah? What was it?" Everyone leaned closer in anticipation.

"W-Well, it didn't really make sense but it was that Yuriko was walking down an empty hall in the Vampire Counsel building with some manila folders in her arms, a dungeon with snakes crawling around everywhere, and a field where it was nighttime and it was raining with blood everywhere. I thought that it would be that Yuriko-san was captured while at the Vampire Counsel and maybe Ichino-san had gone to save her while the rest of us were fighting, I guess."

"Well, the only way we can really find out is if you look into her past," Kakashi said, squatting down against a tree while the others sat down in a circle.

Hinata took a deep breath, closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and began to search. Everyone waited with held breaths for what Hinata would see. When she suddenly clutched her head and fell to the said, gasping in pain, they rushed to her side, demanding to know if she was okay and what happened.

"She h-has a…block on…her memories…" she gasped as TenTen and Sakura helped her sit up. Sakura used her medical ninjutsu to help ease the pain from Hinata's mind. "The block…it reacts to any psychic…that tries to see into her memories…negatively…"

Everyone looked at each other. "So at this point, we may never know about her past," Ino said, crossing her arms as she stood.

"Or we could always ask about her past," Kakashi suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" they all shouted, except Hinata.

"Well, if we interrogate her in a way that makes it seem like we just want to know about her past, she could give us more information that she thinks she did."

"I wouldn't chance it," Temari said. "We may not know her as well as Ichino, but she seems like the type of person that if she said that right words in the right order she could manipulate people and if she thinks that in anyway threatening, she could try and turn Ichino against us."

* * *

Ichino and Yuriko were sitting in their room, Ichino laying on the bed and listening to music while Yuriko used his laptop to surf the internet. She looked at her watch and then looked back at him. "Ichino-kun?"

"Yes, koi?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I want to talk to you about something."

He pulled the ear buds from his ears. "What is it?"

"Well, it's about your sisters and the other women in the house," she mumbled.

He smirked. "What? Afraid to lose me to them?"

"No!" She blushed and hid her face in her hands.

He laughed and pulled her onto the bed and into his lap. "I'm only kidding, Yuri-chan. Really, what's the matter?"

"I just feel that they don't like me that much."

He frowned, confused. "Why wouldn't they like you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel that they're acting like they like me, when they really don't and are only putting on the act to please you."

"They wouldn't do that. I think you're just over thinking things."

She sat up in his lap, looking deep into his forest green eyes. "How can you be so sure? You don't talk to your family except the one month a year that you spend here and even then you don't talk to them much because you're always busy with scouting around."

"How would you know, Yuriko?"

"Because, I've seen your reports. They make me file them away into the data base. You make a report practically everyday."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"Ichino-kun, don't get mad, but what I'm saying is that people change and it's hard to really get back into that relationship you have with people if you don't talk to them for long periods of time."

He sighed. "I know. But I don't think that they would put on an act like that, Yuri. I really think that it's just your imagination."

"Well, will you at least talk to them about it? Please?"

He groaned and ran a hand through his brown locks. "Alright. Tomorrow morning, I'll talk to them."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Arigato." She pressed her lips to his and pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please reveiw. Thank You!**  
_


End file.
